


You're My Home

by skinnydips



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 7x07, Confrontations about feelings, Emily has feelings, F/F, JJ is Bi, One Shot, Some gay disaster fluff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: JJ confronts Emily about her feelings for her. Mood: "Be Still" from The Fray





	You're My Home

The flight to Wichita, Kansas wasn't particularly smooth; it was a nail-biting, panic ensuing, hair raising flight. Emily was sure that her fingertips were bruised from clenching the armrests so tightly. She hadn't been through that much turbulence since she had come over to the States from Cairo.

When you added to that the pictures and details of their dismembering case, Emily was ready for some sleep.

She stood in the lobby with her team, her go-bag resting heavily on her shoulders. It had been a long case, and an even longer night. JJ came over with room keys, distributing them to the various members of their team before turning to face Emily.

"They're overbooked because of the storms," She sighed, walking with Emily to the elevator. "Our room only has one bed, so we're going to have to share."

"Well, it's not like we haven't had to do that before." Emily pointed out, as they rode the elevator up to their floor. And they had, several times. It was always nerve racking for her, making sure that she stayed on her side of the bed so she didn't wake up cuddling the other girl. Usually the bed was big enough that it wasn't a problem.

But when they got into their room, Emily felt a twist deep in her guts. The room was tiny, with a small, ratty dresser and a queen sized bed. They squeezed in through the door, and threw their bags onto the bed.

JJ claimed the bathroom first, leaving Emily to quickly change into an old pair of pajamas, the sound of running water in the bathroom doing little to calm her nerves. She tried to shake it off. It must have been something about the case that was contributing to her residual anxiety.

Emily silently traded with JJ, stooping over the sink to brush her teeth and then again to rinse her mouth out. JJ was already in bed when she came back out, the sheets turned down and ready for them. The other girl was dozing, her blonde hair splayed out across the pillow, mouth slightly open. JJ looked much more vulnerable like this, and once again she had to remind herself that they were only in their thirties.

She crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and closing her eyes. Yet sleep eluded her; she was simply too distracted by the the other body in the bed. JJ was radiating warmth and her breathing was steady; Emily's heart caught in her chest, diving down to rest by her stomach.

 _This_ is what she had fallen in love with. It was the way JJ always let her guard down around her, the glances behind her shoulder to make sure Emily was still behind her. The smile she had reserved just for her, one she didn't even give Will. It was the way that her mere presence could calm her down when nothing else could.

"Jay," She whispered, reaching out to brush her fingers against the other girls hand. "I love you." 

Emily let it go then, rolling on her side and facing away from the girl she loved. It wouldn't be the way she wanted, the way she dreamed. JJ was in love and had a kid with Will. It was silent, late enough that the hallways outside were quiet and there was only the occasional noise of a car driving past the hotel.

The sheets rustled, and there was movement. JJ had rolled over onto her side, her arm coming up to drape across Emily's hips. She took in a sharp breath, trying to calm the sudden thudding beat of her heart.

"I love you too Em," JJ murmured, her breath tickling Emily's face. Emily's eyes flew open and she turned to face JJ, their faces mere inches apart.

JJ's eyes were open and there was a soft smile playing across her face. Emily's breath hitched in her throat at the beautiful sight in front of her.

"What?" Emily asked, sure she had misheard.

"I said that I love you too," JJ breathed, trailing her fingers gently across Emily's hips.

"You-but-," Emily struggled to get her words out. "You should have said something."

"I thought you knew," JJ shrugged.

"Know?" Emily sat up, her voice strangled. "How would I know, Jay? You're in love with Will!"

"Emily," JJ said, sitting up in bed. "Will and I are only together to take of Henry. We're like domestic partners - Will knows that I only care for him because he's Henry's dad."

"Alright," Emily struggled, dizzy with all the new information. "So how long have you loved me? I thought you were straight."

"I'm bisexual," JJ admitted, ducking her head shyly. "And I've been in love with you since Colorado, at the compound."

"The one where Reid and I got stuck in?" Emily asked curiously. "Jay, that was almost three years ago."

"I didn't know if you were going to come out of there alive!" JJ said desperately. "I didn't even realize that I was in love with you until I faced the possibility of never seeing you again."

"Besides," JJ said, struggling to regain her composure. "I didn't know you loved me too. I was scared of losing you, so I told myself I would rather have my best friend then lose her because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself."

"Jay," Emily said softly, reaching up to caress JJ's face. The other girl leaned into the touch, a small sigh escaping her.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you," Emily said, every voice in her head screaming at her not to open herself up this way. The way that had always gotten her hurt in the past.

"You're my home, Jay. You've always been there for me, but it's more than that. You've always let me see the real you, and you don't care about the things I've had to do. You make me feel safe when most of the time I can't even come down off of high alert."

She took a breath. "You have this amazing smile that only I get to see. You never smile like that in front of Will or the team. But most importantly, you're the only one who makes me feel safe."

There was silence as JJ took a moment to digest everything. Emily felt incredibly small after baring her soul, fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"Jay," Emily said, feeling desperately. "Please say something."

"Emily," JJ whispered, leaning closer to the brunette. She touched her forehead to Emily's, leaning forward to brush her lips against the others.

Emily's lips moved against JJ's, an insistent pressure that made the other girl sigh. Her lips were soft and she tasted faintly of mint, and Emily was suddenly struck with how  _right_ this felt. There was a quiet tingling in her stomach and she felt so loved in that moment that she had to fight back tears.

She reached up to tangle a hand in JJ's soft hair, the other one falling to rest at her waist. JJ felt like she had always imagined she would: all hard edges from their work and practice. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, pulling her closer into the embrace. 

They broke apart for a moment to breathe. The soft look in JJ's eyes was enough to melt Emily right then and there. She should have said something earlier, anything. How could she have missed out on this? On Jennifer Jareau, the absolute love of her life?

JJ leaned back against the pillows, bringing Emily with her. She brushed a kiss against brunette's head and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Jay," Emily sighed contently. In this small room, her emotions raw after baring her soul, Emily let herself surrender. The strong arms wrapped around her held her securely, and the last missing piece of the puzzle that was JJ fell into place. 

She felt the other girl's breathing start to slow. Utterly at peace, Emily let herself fall asleep in the arms of her love.

She was finally home.


End file.
